1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunshades that can be used for shading the interior of a vehicle from the heat of sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles, particularly cars, are commonly left unattended in places exposed to sunshine. For security, the windows of such a vehicle are usually closed and there is little airflow through the vehicles. Accordingly, the interior of the vehicle often warms up as a result of the sun shining on the vehicle. The temperature inside the vehicle may rise significantly above the ambient temperature to a temperature that is particularly uncomfortable when a person desires to enter the car. A further problem caused is that the significant heat generated may damage objects contained within the car or internal parts of the car which are sensitive to heat. Also, parts of the car which must be touched by the driver in order to properly drive the car may be heated to a temperature that is uncomfortable to touch by bare hands. This may lead to dangerous driving practices.
The problem of the temperature inside a car rising has existed for some time and is particularly acute in those places where there is greater exposure to sunshine. To some extent, this problem is also seasonal, being greater in summer. While one solution is to allow significant airflow through the vehicle (by, for example, opening all of the doors) and allowing the transfer of air to reduce the heat inside the vehicle before entering the vehicle, this may take some time which is often unacceptable to the driver, or other intended occupants, of the vehicle.
It is known to provide a substantially opaque material across the surface of the windscreen of a vehicle (whether inside or outside) so as to shade the interior of the vehicle. This has been found to reduce the rate at which the temperature inside the vehicle increases as well as to reduce the temperature of controls necessary to properly operate the vehicle. In addition, reflective coatings have been applied to such materials to better reflect heat and light from external sources, such as the sun.
It is also known to provide such sunshades in a relatively closely woven netting form so as to provide shade without completely blocking out all light. This is particularly appropriate for side windows where the shades may be left in place while the vehicle is being driven and permit some transparency for occupants of the vehicle to see through them.
A difficulty with all of these methods has been a complicated or time-consuming method for affixing the sunshades in place. It is known to use suction cups to affix the sunshade to a window and also to suspend or attach the sunshade to interior fittings of a vehicle, such as grab handles and rear view mirrors. Other sunshades are known which are of sufficient rigidity that they retain (without external support) an expanded configuration and can be located between, for example, a rear view mirror and the windscreen, with a lower edge supported by the vehicle dashboard, but these must be carefully folded after each use. Other sunshades are affixed by being placed, for example, along the inside of a front side window, through the door hinge and across the outside of the windscreen and then through the opposite front door hinge along the inside of the opposite front door and thereby being jammed into position. A combination of these methods of attachment may be used. However, all of these methods require some effort and time in order to affix the sunshade, particularly where connection means, such as straps, clips and suction cups, must be affixed. Time and effort is also required in known products to store or stow the sunshade in the vehicle in a safe and tidy manner. It has been found that vehicle drivers prefer to minimize the time required in order to affix such a sunshade.
Another common problem associated with conventional sunshades is that windshields for different automobiles have different sizes. Most conventional sunshades come in a predetermined shape and size, so they often do not provide a proper fit for the windshield that they are being used with.
Thus, there remains a need for a vehicle sunshade which is relatively quick and easy to install, and to collapse or fold into a shape or configuration which may be stored safely and compactly in a vehicle. There also remains a need for a vehicle sunshade whose size can be varied to fit windshields of different sizes.
The objectives of the present invention can be accomplished by providing a sunshade that has a shade and at least two supports, with each support having a second end that is coupled to the shade at spaced-apart locations thereof. The sunshade also has a connector coupled to the first end of each support, the connector having a central portion that has a groove, and a leaf for coupling the first end of each support. The leaf is hingedly connected to the central portion by an integral thin section and has a locking member fitted inside the groove to hold the leaf at a fixed position with respect to the central portion.
The present invention also provides a sunshade that has a shade and at least two supports, with one end of each support coupled to the shade at spaced-apart locations thereof, and each support having an adjustable length.